In recent years, the use of COTS computer hardware has increased in military applications. COTS connectors, such as the PS/2 connector commonly used to connect keyboards and mice with their respective PCs, are liked because of their low cost and ease of insertion owing to their low insertion force design.
However, the downside to the low insertion force design is that unwanted disconnection can occur more frequently.
In the past, these unwanted disconnections have been addressed by adhesively bonding the PS/2 cable to the rear I/O panel of the computer or by including an add-on sheet metal bracket that to which PS/2 cables are lashed.
While these approaches have significant utility, there exists a need for low cost systems and methods which do not have some of the downfalls of the prior art methods.
For example, there is a need for a system and method which does not have the serviceability issues of increasing costs for maintenance because of increased time needed for repair, cleanup and removal operation, that is associated with the adhesive approach. Also, there is a need to avoid the intrusion in the cable routing space by the sheet metal bracket approach.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for securing COTS connectors in a military environment.